


Who are You?

by HoshimiKira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 04:40:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Harry Potter finds himself back in time where Tom Riddle was on his way to meet his maternal uncle, Morfin Gaunt who would soon tell him of his Muggle father.





	Who are You?

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, found himself standing on a street as people passed by. With his messy hair that couldn't quite cover his scar, people were stealing glances at him as they passed by but looked away when he saw them. He looked back, seeing part of a door that was well hidden from the eyes of the Muggles. He reckoned he should go back, he shouldn't worry Hermione as she already is.

He was about to turn to go back but instead he looked at a direction and saw a tall figure with dark hair passing through the people. He froze, his feet glued to the ground as he couldn't quite believed who he was seeing. It was Tom Riddle and he still had his handsome features. The boy then remembered where exactly he stumbled to and the sign of the door that read 1943.

The boy hurried made his way to Riddle, hoping to stop him from doing whatever he was going to do.

"Riddle." Harry called and the other stopped in his tracks. He then turned to look at Harry. "Are you Tom Riddle?"

"Yes, do you need something?" Riddle gave quite the charming smile that would instantly make people weak in their knees but Harry knew better.

"Whatever you're going to do, wherever you're going, you're going to regret it." Harry looked up at him due to him being rather shorter than him.

"What do you mean?" Riddle raised a brow, he was quite sure the boy was mad.

"You're about to go to your uncle to find your father." Harry's green eyes met Riddle's dark ones. "Your Muggle father."

Riddle then realized, the boy was a wizard like himself. Maybe a year younger than him. He looked around to see of anyone heard them before grabbing Harry's arm, feeling a surge of warmth going through his whole body but he brushed it off at the moment, and dragged the boy to a nearby alleyway where no one was seen.

"What do you know of my father?" Riddle was even more curious. A boy such as he could possibly know about his father, maybe he could save the trouble of going to his uncle's house.

"Your father... is Tom Riddle, he lives in the manor in Little Hangleton with his parents, your grandparents, Thomas and Mary Riddle." Harry remembered during the Triwizard Tournament that there was a grave with three names with the same last name. 

"How did you know that?" Riddle was quite sure, even if the boy was a wizard, finding that information would take effort.

"I'm... not from this time." Harry hesitantly told Riddle the truth. He wouldn't want to say the exact time he's from. "I just know what's going to happen if you go to meet your uncle."

"Why are you so fixed on this?"

"Because you killed my parents!" Harry finally snapped, anger swirling in his green eyes as he glared up at Riddle. "A lot of innocent people died! Maybe I should just kill you right now, people don't have to suffer anymore."

Harry still had his wand kept hidden. He wanted to just reach for it and aim it at the person in front of him. If he did, his parents would've still be alive. If he did, Cedric could be saved. If he did, his godfather Sirius would be still alive. If he did, Dumbledore wouldn't have to die. 

Even if he did felt like that, he couldn't bring himself to kill him. A small part of him said that it wasn't wise to do so, nor was it worth it, what's done was done and yet he's still trying to save him. That part of him wanted to save the boy who lived without love.

"Tom... if you knew your mother used a love potion to get your father to love her, would you still kill him?" Harry had to ask. That was the whole thing that caused all this.

"She... used a love potion?" Riddle truly believed that the only reason his father abandoned his mother was because he found out she was a witch. Seems like that wasn't the only reason. "I... I'm not quite sure..."

"Please, Tom, don't do this to yourself. You're really talented, don't use that for something wrong." Harry was desperate, even if he knew everything that happens here wouldn't really change anything in his time, he just wanted to know that there was still a chance to save him.

"Fine... if you say so..." Riddle looked at the boy. He wasn't that shorter than him, maybe a few centimeters. His green eyes were what caught his attention but now that he was inspecting closely, he noticed the scar ln his forehead and resembled a lightning bolt. "What's your name? It's only fair since you know mine."

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry gave a smile. After all that happened, he couldn't smile that easily as he was when he was younger. "I've... got to go, I'm scared of what might happen if I stay here for too long."

"And yet I believe you've changed something as I'm supposed to meet my uncle." Riddle pointed out with a raise of his brow.

"Yes, I realize that." Harry gave a sheepish smile that almost made Riddle want to pounce on him for some reason.

Harry walked away and seemed to disappear into thin air as Riddle only watched. Without anything else to do, Riddle made his way to the orphanage and his eyes lingered on the manor that was obviously where his father lived. If he just went in there, he could see his father that left without thinking about what that could do to his son. Though Riddle wanted to actually confront the man, he already said to Harry that he wouldn't.

Who exactly was Harry Potter? That was the only thought Riddle had at the moment as he stared at the large manor.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much obsessed with this ship and that's not such good news for the angst-loving person such as myself har har har. Just something tame to start the fire :>
> 
> I'm not that good at writing hhh


End file.
